The subject matter described herein relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in monitoring the operation of turbine engines.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a compressor, a combustor coupled downstream from the compressor, a turbine, and a rotor assembly rotatably coupled between the compressor and the turbine. During operation of at least some known turbines, the compressor compresses air, which is mixed with fuel and channeled to the combustor. The mixture is ignited generating hot combustion gases that are channeled to the turbine. The turbine extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to power a load, such as an electrical generator, or to propel an aircraft in flight.
In at least some known gas turbine engines, compressor bleed valves regulate air flow through the compressor. Over time, during operation, the structural integrity of known compressor bleed valves may degrade causing the compressor bleed valves to fail, which causes the turbine engine to trip and move offline. Testing and inspection of at least some known compressor bleed valves require the turbine engine be shutdown to enable the compressor bleed valves to be removed and manually inspected. However, shutting the turbine engine down for manual inspection of valves may be time consuming, expensive, and/or increase the cost of operating the power generation system.